


Succubus' Curse

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Curses, Deepthroating, Demons, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, In Public, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: A draenei huntress and a human mage team up to tackle a simple quest. It turns out the quest wasn’t so simple, and now the draenei bears a curse that makes her allies see her as nothing more than their free use whore. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Male Human/Draenei Woman, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Succubus/Draenei Woman
Series: Nitey's Commissions [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Right,” the innkeeper lifted the mug he had just finished scrubbing clean, squinting an eye as he peered into it, double-checking his handiwork. Satisfied, he slapped its bottom down on the counter and grabbed a bottle, pouring the mug full of strong dwarven spirits. He slid it across the bar to Ty, then grabbed another mug and poured it full with the rest of the bottle. That mug went to Ty’s partner, Avemae. “It’s just a bunch of imps. Shouldn’t take you more than two, three hours at most. Probably one of those-- portal things or something,” the burly, bald and bearded man continued.

“This much gold for just that?” Avemae asked. When the barkeep simply squinted in confusion, she sighed and then repeated herself more slowly so he might understand her through her thick accent. “This much gold-- for just that?” the beautiful draenei asked, her brown brows lofting high over her pale eyes. She hefted the small sack of coins they had been given as indication. Two hundred gold up front to kill some imps and close a portal? “What’s the catch?”

“They’ve been, uh, problematic imps,” the inn’s proprietor clarified, peering into the bottle now to assess the dregs. He swallowed them down, then tucked the empty thing under the counter. “Wealthy folks want them gone, that sort of thing. Really,” he promised.

“A moment,” Ty begged, a gloved hand reaching out of his robe’s sleeve to take Avemae by the elbow and withdraw several steps away. The human mage and the draenei huntress brought their heads together, the latter less than amused. “We really need this gold after what went down in Stormwind,” he muttered once they were out of the innkeeper’s earshot. “You know I like your bodysuits, but they tear easily and are _ridiculously_ expensive to repair.” 

“You’ve never complained about them before,” the huntress scoffed, though with a playful edge and a teasing smirk at her companion. “And as I recall, more often than not _you’ve_ been the one tearing them.” She cocked a hip and lifted a hand to her purple-skinned throat, starting to run her graceful fingers down her curvy, athletic form. Latex was all but unheard of on Azeroth, but the draenei brought them with it when they crash landed on the Azuremyst Isles. They guarded the secret of its creation well; Avemae was seldom seen without it hugging her hot body, and always with two zippers (another Draenei innovation). One ran down her back while the other ran from her pelvis, down between her thighs and terminated just at the small of her back. For ‘ease of access’, she once explained.

Ty was terrible about using those zippers when he wanted to get at her lush tits or her holes. Her fingers slid down over her stomach and played at the top of her zipper. Brazen and flirty, she started to peel it down practically in the middle of the tavern, revealing just a hint of the trim brown hairs guarding her snatch before her party member with benefits grabbed her wrist and gave her a look. “Seriously, Avemae,” he muttered under his breath. “We have next to nothing left. If there’s something off, we can back out or come back and twist his arm for a little more coin. This is the only job in town.”

“Fine,” Avemae said with a roll of her eyes, tugging her wrist away from Ty’s fingers and zipping up once more, made decent once more. “I’m holding you to that -- and you better make this up to me before we leave,” she told the mage pointedly. He smiled knowingly in the face of her serious expression, fully aware of what she meant by that. Avemae was nothing if not a minx, constantly horny and difficult for one man to sate. Ty did his best in that regard, though the two weren’t a couple and he didn’t take it personally when her sheer sexual need took her elsewhere. 

The impatient innkeeper cleared his throat, and the duo turned towards him. His awkward expression made it clear that he had seen what Avemae started, and while Ty felt a _tinge_ bad about her showing off in front of strangers, he certainly couldn’t rouse himself to care. “We’ll head out and take care of it tomorrow,” he promised. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

They were supposed to be retiring to their room above the bar. “I hate that saying, you know,” the purple draenei all but purred as they cleared the stairs and approached their room door. “Your language is so full of strange things. ‘Retire’ makes it sound like we’ll be taking a nap, or doing some knitting.” A grin began to take over her features, eager and full of anticipation. 

“I did bring my needle,” Ty replied, smirking when the huntress’ eyes went straight down to his hips and the slight bulge showing through his robe. He was glad he wore cloth and not leather; it would be hell adventuring through Azeroth with this woman and material that would smother his cock or make it all too obvious that she had him as hard as a rock half of any given day.

“Did you?” she retorted with a pop of her eyebrows, deliberately letting Ty get a step ahead of her so he might unlock and open the door. He was more controlled -- he always was, part in parcel with being a mage -- but equally eager to get into their room and get busy in short order. She gave him several seconds to get the key out of his pocket and get his hands busy with unlocking and opening the door, then stepped up close and slipped her hands around his hips, her long fingers grabbing at the shape of his cock while she pressed her full breasts to his back. “This,” the huntress whispered as she nipped at Ty’s earlobe, “doesn’t feel like a needle to me. What were you planning to knit with it? Hmm?”

The mage shivered, key turned in the lock and his hand on the doorknob. “I don’t know,” he said a bit more thickly, caught off guard by the draenei woman but not at all surprised by her sexual aggression. He knew her well enough by now. “Maybe a nice scarf,” he said, the first thing to come to mind, and for a moment they both fell completely silent and completely still. He could almost feel her blink in confusion at what he had said, and he certainly _could_ feel her lips move against his ear as her lips silently repeated the word.

They started laughing at the same time, him with a chuckle and her with a giggle. He started to continue on and open the door, but her other hand caught his wrist. “I don’t want a scarf, Ty,” she murmured, nipping at his ear again. She pulled his hand away from the doorknob and slid her hand away from his cock, taking hold of his hip. Taking half a step back, she turned him towards her and pushed him right up against the door in the same moment, leaving the two face to face once more. They stared into each other’s eyes.

Ty had to ask. “What do you want, then?”

The moment he asked that question, Avemae smoothly crouched before her party member with benefits, perfectly balancing herself on her hooves. It was his turn to raise his brows, this time with surprise. He wasn’t stupid; there was _no_ mistaking where this was about to go, middle of the inn’s hallway or not. She grabbed the hem of his robe and began to roll it up his legs, keeping her eyes locked on his. It took Ty far too long to remember to protest. “You know someone is going to come up at any moment,” he muttered down at her, glancing at the stairs they just went up. He couldn’t bring himself to stop her from tucking the hem of his robe into his belt, leaving his legs exposed.

His loincloth didn’t last long. “I don’t care,” Avemae told the mage with a wanton grin and a darkening flush across her purple cheeks, the sincerity of her sentiment beyond question. She grabbed hold of his thick, hard cock with a fond familiarity, giving it a slow stroke before lowering the tip of its crown to point right at her face. The huntress tilted her head and examined her friend’s cock from one side, then tilted it the other way to get another angle. Her eyes darted back up to Ty’s and she gave a thoughtful hum as she patted its bluntness against her cheek several times. “Your ‘knitting needle’ doesn’t seem like much of a needle, you know.”

“Come on,” Ty murmured, glancing at the stairs again. “We’re _right_ outside the--”

“A throat cozy,” Avemae interrupted, cupping her hand around the side of his cock and nuzzling it into her cheek.

Ty stared at her in confusion, his mouth partly open.

“That,” she hummed, turning her head just so to let herself press a kiss to the side of his shaft, “is what I want you to knit for me. A throat cozy,” she reiterated with a mischievous glint in her eyes, sliding her hand down along to the base of his shaft, tracing the shape of her recent kiss with the tip of her tongue before running it along her lush lips, fixing Ty with a look. “You promised to make this up to me, didn’t you? So--”

“A throat cozy,” Ty almost grumbled, even as he was beginning to smile. “Fine. Have it your way,” he told the promiscuous draenei, taking his hand from the doorknob. After a beat, his hands went down to grab hold of Avemae’s horns, which flared back along her head, separated by her brushed back brown hair. Her grin returned as his grip on them firmed, and then she leaned forward and took the head of his cock into the wet warmth of her mouth. The _things_ she did with her tongue were nothing short of amazing, tickling and torturing just around the underside of his crown quite unlike any woman native to Azeroth he had fucked before. Some women bragged about the way they sucked cock. Avemae never did; she was so confident that she let her skills speak for themselves. 

Ty had to remind himself that Avemae wasn’t on her knees to suck his cock. “A throat cozy,” he muttered again, with a slightly fond exasperation in his tone. Some of the things that came out of Avemae’s mouth were ridiculous and proved just how _alien_ she was; she had been terribly impressed by the first tea cozy she had ever seen and found them both delightful and hilarious, referencing them off and on as the greatest invention on Azeroth. She wanted him to knit her a throat cozy with his cock? Ty had every intention of obliging.

They both knew that it was a really stupid euphemism.

“Here,” Ty grunted as he thrusted himself deeper into her mouth, right through the damp sanctuary and into her tight, waiting throat. “Have your damn cozy.” Amusement flashed through Avemae’s bright eyes as Ty all but hilted himself against her lips in the course of that first thrust, making her kiss his pelvis as she had many times before. He held her head down against him for a long moment, enjoying how her throat squeezed down on his thick cock and how her tongue kept moving against him. Avemae’s eyes grew hot and heavy until they drifted shut, her expression transitioning to a more sedate pleasure.

Avemae wasn’t an entirely passive participant to her face-fucking, though she never sought to take control of it from Ty. Instead she slipped a hand between her thighs, slowly pulling her bodysuit’s zipper until her cunt was exposed to the air once more. She kept a perfect balance on her hooves as she slipped two of her digits into her wet pussy, filling the hungry hole -- though she knew not nearly as much as Ty’s thickness would in due time. As she began to massage her damp passage, she also pressed the flat heel of her hand to her clit, slowly rubbing her little pleasure buzzer.

Once Ty felt the hum of her muffled moans start to vibrate around his cock, he knew it was time to begin in earnest. He slowly pulled himself back, taking all but the head of his cock from Avemae. Her eyes opened again and their gazes met once more, the wanton look on her face beseeching him to get straight to work, her tongue teasing the slit that topped the crown of his cock. Biting back his groan and squeezing her horns tight, he thrusted right back inside of her and set to work on fucking her obstructed airway with short, hard thrusts, keeping himself buried past her mouth.

“How’s that?” he asked, the words spaced out by the grunt that left him each time his balls slapped against her delicate chin, unable to help his lecherous grin. She tried to respond, but the words only made a muffled moan. Of course, the way her eyes soon closed again and the sound of her fingers at hard work on her pussy were the only answer he needed. Avemae was loving it as much as he was, though she wasn’t likely to cum until she had his thick cock inside of one of her other holes.

Resisting Avemae’s tight throat was an exercise in futility, and Ty knew a big part of sex for her was getting her partner to cum. He held back as long as he could, setting his jaw and furrowing his brow in concentration that shattered when Avemae felt the telltale twitching in his cock, her eyes opening and giving a smug look up at him. On impulse, he decided to wipe that smugness right off her beautiful face. He slid his hands off her natural handholds and took a grip in her brown hair, shoulders hunching as he quickened the already frenetic pace of his thrusts and made them all the more rougher while forcing her head to move in time with him. It forced her to drop her hands from her pussy, trying to gasp around the cock in her throat and mouth. She grabbed his thighs for support, fingers curling into the muscle there.

His final thrust was the roughest, and with a growl he held her face down on his cock while he spurted his hot load of cum straight into her stomach, one sticky rope after another. He even kept her held down there while he panted and recovered from his orgasm; though she tried to pull back, he held her down there a bit longer for playful emphasis. At least until she started to glare at him, tears glistening at the corner of his eyes. He removed his hands from her and she slowly pulled off of him, panting for breath, still connected to his cock by strands of saliva.

“How’s your throat?” Ty finally asked a minute later, brushing his fingers back through Avemae’s hair.

“Cozy and warm,” the huntress replied, her kiss-bruised lips (at least, if one can reasonably call lips swollen from a hard facefucking _kiss-bruised_ ) forming a wide smile that finally broke that thin line that hung between her mouth and his member. Someone clearing their throat behind them had the mage freezing and Avemaelooking over her shoulder at the pair of gnomes who stood at the top of the stairs, their expression making it starkly clear how scandalized they were.

Their voices held not a shred of surprise. “Fucking Goldshire,” one said to the other, who tutted. With the show over, they started to head down the hall to their own room.

While Ty was clearly embarrassed and felt awkward over that moment, Avemae simply grinned and rose to her full height again. She didn’t even bother to zip her bodysuit’s crotch up again, simply reaching between Ty’s legs to take cold of his spit shined cock with her pussy-damp fingers, while her other hand reached for the doorknob Ty had never managed to turn. “Well,” the draenei drawled before her fuck buddy had a chance to regain his composure and slip a word in, “I’d say we’re about halfway through you making tomorrow up to me.”

“You’re insatiable,” Ty muttered back. She only grinned and led him inside by his softened cock, letting him get the door behind them. Letting go of his member, she reached behind her head and gathered her hair in one hand, moving it away from her nape and biting her bottom lip as she gave a wordless look over her shoulder at the mage, who knew exactly what she wanted from him next. He pinched the back zipper of her bodysuit and peeled it down, slowly parting the black latex and revealing her toned back down to the small of her back.

“Thanks,” she told him while flashing a grin. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” She probably wasn’t _entirely_ joking; the material was almost too tight for her to get into on her own, let alone take off. As Ty began to remove his robe, she started to peel herself out of the loosened latex until they both stood naked. He stepped up to her back and slid his arms around her, muscular in spite of his intellectual profession, his stiffening cock already starting to press up against her perfect bubble of an ass. She grinned at the feeling, pressing her shoulders back against his broad chest while his fingers swept up her toned belly and squeezing her heavy breasts before his fingers moved on to her prominently erect nipples, playing with them. One of her hands reached behind herself to find his ass in turn, squeezingy rit encouragingly while her other set of digits started to play with her pussy once more.

“So,” Ty murmured right into Avemae’s ear as they mutually teased her body’s most sensitive spots, making her shiver just so. “How about we step over to the bed and I finish making this up to you?” It was a sensible suggestion, and Avemae was certainly _well_ past warming up for a nice, hard fuck on a comfortable mattress.

Yet Avemae was anything but sensible when it came to her libido. The room’s bed was only a few feet away from them. A few steps would carry the pair over there, or he could pick her up and toss her on to it, or-- any number of possibilities existed, and she considered none of them. The huntress had already made up her mind on what she wanted from her friend. “No,” she said through a soft hitch in her voice and breath. “I can’t wait that long. You’re going to fuck me right here and now,” she decided, pressing her hips back against the human mage’s cock, finally restored to its former thickness.

“It’s just right--”

“-- here and now,” Avemae interrupted, her voice pitched low and husky with need. Ty wasn’t about to argue with the woman he was beyond lucky to be allied with. He didn’t say another word as her hands lifted to his on her tits and peeled them off of her, taking either by the wrist and sliding them down to her hips. As he took hold of them, she took advantage of her new freedom to widen her stance and bend forward at the wait, showing off her natural flexibility and the perfect balance afforded to her by her hooves when she grabbed her ankles while keeping her long legs perfectly straight. “Put it in me,” the horny huntress growled, lowering her head to get a good look at her human compatriot penetrating her pussy. Instead, she got the sight of his balls framed by her thighs while the head of his cock probed her purple little asshole. The small ring of muscle there tightened in reflexive protest.

Avemae bit her bottom lip, muffling her groan. “W-wasn’t what I had in mind,” she mumbled thickly, though she spoke again before Ty had a chance to realign himself with her sodden cunt. “Don’t keep me waiting, _boy_ ,” she taunted, shifting just so. While she kept one hand clutching at her ankle, the other went back up to reacquaint itself with the pussy it had been playing with so often tonight. Her own fingers were her clit’s five best friends, after all. “Fuck my ass.”

“If you insist,” Ty replied with a grin of his own, slowly pressing himself into the tight sheath that put up far more resistance than her throat, his prick well-lubed from its adventure down Avemae’s airhole. Even so, each successive inch of his above average cock was a greater challenge and greater challenge to squeeze into Avemae’s glorious ass, the curse (or boon) of having such a thick member. The huntress’ increasingly base moans were all he needed to egg him on deeper and deeper inside of her. 

“Come on,” Avemae bit out, any discomfort or pain felt from Ty taking the road less traveled clearly blurred with the intense pleasure she felt from her ass being spread wide by him. “I said _fuck me_ , Tyrus.” He gave her orifice a moment to acclimate to his shape once he was all but pressed right up against her asscheeks, and with a hint of his own mischief he gave her a sharp clap across her rump right after her demand, making her both hiss out and clench deliciously tight around him.

“What was that?” he asked as the draenei woman lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at him, just about glaring daggers at him for holding back on him.

“I said fu--” Again, he cracked his hand down on her ass, making her hiss in both surprise and irritation. The human mage squeezed his fingers into the deeper blue handprint his pair of slaps left in her skin.

“When horny women start making rude demands, I stop hearing them,” Ty told Avemae with a slight widening of his eyes and a lift of his brows, his innocent expression and attempt at an earnest tone completely unconvincing. “Try being more polite.” He leaned forward and flicked his finger against one of her natural handholds. “And you’re quite literally a horny woman,” he said decisively, as though he wasn’t balls deep in her ass already and as though he had been an unwilling participant to the deepthroat heavy facefucking in the inn’s hallway.

“Asshole,” Avemae growled, or at least she tried to. His hand came down on her again and this time she yelped in surprise, before finally laughing out and aligning her face forward one more time. “Fine,” she gasped out, slipping her fingers down past her clit and sliding them inside of her soaken slot, pressing through the thin wall between her cunt and her ass to feel Ty’s cock and get back at him. “Please, Tyrus, stop being an arse and fuck my damn ass.”

“Good enough for me,” the mage grinned and set straight to work, treating the draenei huntress’ asshole much like he had her throat. The two had been adventuring together long enough that they had fucked a variety of ways in almost every position either one of them could think of. They had fucked intimately, they had fucked slowly, they had fucked sensually and they had fucked carefully, but they had the most fun fucking roughly and wildly, more rut than not, both knowing each other’s limits well. Ty knew exactly how hard she could take it in the ass and still go kill a bunch of imps the next day.

It was pretty damn hard, and her fingers poking at his cock in her ass through her cunt only spurred him on to go harder than he normally did, pleasuring her ass’ depths with short, body-jostling thrusts that had her stumbling forward every so often. The gnomes next door in the inn’s other room could surely hear her raw, undisguised screams of pleasure every second or third thrust of Ty’s cock drove out of her, covering up his quieter grunts.

A small fist banged at the wall on the other side of them, confirming just that when they shouted out, “WOULD YOU QUIET DOWN?”

Already wound up from getting facefucked, Avemae’s sudden burst of laughter at the scandalized gnome pushed her right over the edge. The bubbly noise cut into one last cry out from her breathless lungs, raw and hoarse and growing more quiet as it went on than any louder. Her cunt spasmed around her finger, its twitching tactile for Ty’s cock as well, which found Avemae’s forbidden passage giving it one last hug that pushed him over the edge as well, shooting his load of cum deep in her ass while she shaked and shuddered in orgasm. She stumbled forward one more step before her shivering legs all but gave out under her. The thoroughly fucked draenei huntress pitched forward and landed half-on the bed, half-off, left on her knees at the foot of the bed while panting. She gasped for breath that seemed like it might never come again.

Ty joined Avemae but a moment later, sliding down to sit beside her with his back to the bed, his expression satisfied and smug, his legs sprawled out comfortably in his afterglow. “So,” he asked as he made himself comfortable, resting his head back against the bed and grinning sidelong at the huntress. “Did that make it up to you?”

Unable to make a real verbal reply, Avemae lifted a hand and weakly punched Ty’s shoulder, certain she wouldn’t be managing a saddle in the morning.


	2. A Not-So-Interrupted Summoning Ritual

Avemae had to sleep on her belly that night, her bottom and hips far too sore for her to put any weight on it, silk sheets or not. She didn’t bother with her night dress or even throwing the comforter over herself. Less because they would be rough on her thoroughly fucked ass, more because that hard of a fuck left her boneless and lazy, drifting off to sleep the moment Tyrus left her alone and her chin hit her pillow. 

She startled awake the next morning with a sharp squeal when the mage slapped her bruised bottom right where he had left his handprint last night. Her heart thumped hard as she jolted wide awake, glancing over her shoulder to assess the threat awaiting her -- a grinning mage, still pleased with himself. His smug expression made the nude huntress groan with irritation, turning away and burying her face back in her pillow. “Asshole,” she complained in her heavy accent, barely muffled.

“Just a proud fan of yours,” Ty replied easily, and a second later she could feel his weight on the bed as he climbed up on it on one knee. “We really need to get on the road,” he said a bit more softly, running a hand gently along her back. His touch left goosebumps in its wake; the draenei huntress gave a soft shiver at the sensation, closing her eyes and considering how good five more minutes of sleep might feel after her rude awakening. The slap really had shocked her wide awake, and part of her realized she didn’t want her _five more minutes_ for the comfort of sleep.

She really didn’t want to go imp hunting. It wasn’t that she expected it to be difficult -- where one imp showed up, one could expect to find a full baker’s dozen at minimum. Simply put, Avemae didn’t trust the innkeeper. Any small group of adventurers could come along and put down a horde of imps without any trouble. It wasn’t the sort of work that should pay gold coins. Even a _single_ piece of gold would be too much for clearing out an imp infestation.

“I don’t want to,” she muttered, muffled by her pillow. Ty scooted a bit closer to her, his hand sliding over the small of her back and gently passing over the bruise on her buttocks. Her asshole clenched as his fingers neared it, but he passed right over it to gently slip his fingers over her cunt, already damp from the feeling of his hand sliding over her back. The pillow muffled her groan. “It’s a bad idea, Tyrus,” she said, finally lifting her head just enough to mumble coherently, at the same time lifting her hips and spreading her knees just so. She gave him full and immediate access to her purple pussy without care or thought, once again proving her (literally) horny nature and extremely casual approach to sex.

“I know,” he told her as he shifted a bit closer, leaning down and using his other hand to draw her hair away from her nape. Once it was bared, he leaned down to kiss her neck, starting to slowly finger her tender cunt. When he whispered, his warm breath on the damp spot of her neck made her shiver again. “We have to. I’ll let you pick the next job,” he promised her. She closed her eyes and bit down on her plump bottom lip, trying to compartmentalize and keep her mind focused.

Her voracious hunger won out. “Shut up,” Avemae murmured, making to rub the side of her tail against where Ty’s crotch should have been; she found he already had it out, thick and hard and ready to squeeze inside her again. “And this time, get the right hole or it’ll be your arse up next.”

“Gladly,” the human mage assured his party member with benefits before diving cock first into her ready and waiting pussy, beginning their morning pre-questing quickie. Her lifted hips quickly fell to the bed with its force, a long and loud groan working its way through her throat. Ty’s hands fell to the bed on either side of her, propping him up as he began to dick down the huntress’ prone body, the impact of his hips against her bruised ass making her squeal out on occasion. Not that she wanted him to stop for even a moment; she curled her fingers into the bedsheets just as hard as she curled her toes (she just loved that expression, nevermind the fact she didn’t have any toes), sure that she was on her way to another fast orgasm.

Not that she had any intention of letting Ty get the better of her again. Though she had to squeeze her eyes shut and fight the intense distraction ravaging her cunt, she pulled a move only a draenei woman could use. Biting down on her bottom lip to force her mind into focus, she wrapped her tail around the base of Tyrus’ cock and squeezed it tight. The human mage immediately grunted in surprise, the rhythm of his next few thrusts going off-kilter. She let go of her bottom lip, grinning in immediate and immense satisfaction. It was the first time she did it to Ty, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

She lost her grin a moment later when he doubled down, gasping out in surprise as Ty abandoned his prior pace in favor of something far more wild and primal. “Fuck,” she groaned, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the combination of her sore, bruised ass acting as a cushion for Ty’s bouncing pelvis and his cock pleasuring her increasingly sodden cunt. The huntress’ pride demanded that he not get the better of her two fucks in a row, and to that end Avemae needed to pull out all the stops against him. She all but shoved her face into her pillow and bit down on it, working her cunt’s muscles in time with his flow. All her flexing quickly paid off, deepening the mage’s breath and making his grunts come more quickly and far more rawly.

Either one of them would cum any second now, as every trick in Avemae’s repertoire amped the experience for her as well, however indirectly. There was one more she could pull on him, an ace in the hole, a hail mary. She lifted her hips just an inch and pressed back against her party member while he fucked her, not for any more leverage but to coil her tail just a little more around his member, and then another. When she had him _exactly_ how she wanted him, she slid its tip down between his balls and tickled them with its very tip. His next grunt was colored by his sudden surprise.

It became a surprised groan when a moment later, she ended up tickling the cum right out of his cock and balls as his final thrust bottomed out inside of her. The purple-skinned woman grinned like a victorious fool, practically beaming when she heard him cuss out behind her. “Shit,” he moaned as he filled her womb with his thick, hot cum. As he began to pull away and his spill started to coat her slick fucktunnel as well, her grin evaporated. She shivered, ducking her head and pushing her hips back against him as she stopped resisting her body’s aching need to cum, pleased and smug with herself.

She had won. “Yeah,” she began to growl, but it gave way to a moan in short order, her hips bucking thoughtlessly. Their motion gave way to convulsions throughout her legs, a shudder passing up her spine that made her toss back her head and cry out at her final release, its noise sharp and loud in response to Ty. As the waves and undulations of her orgasm passed, she sank back down to the bed and buried her head back in the pillow, once again limp and relaxed and really…

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled, muffled and in new need of a nap. 

Both she and Ty gave a small jolt when a small fist on the other side of the wall slammed on it, screaming out at them. “WOULD YOU QUIET DOWN? I KNOW THIS IS GOLDSHIRE, BUT HAVE SOME DECENCY!”

Ty groaned behind her. Avemae wasn’t sure what made her giggle; the gnome’s fury or the mage’s post-nut demure. She laid very still for a moment, then began to lift her hips. Once she felt Ty’s softening cock begin to slide out of her, she rolled over and lifted one of her hooved legs, giving a small wince as her bruised and battered butt pressed into the bed’s mattress. Now facing Ty, she spread her legs and spread her lips in an equally lewd smile, eyes rife with perverse amusement. “Well,” she said in her thick accent, “why don’t you go ahead and have some decency? Missionary is ‘decent’, yes?”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

A darkness hung around the abandoned mausoleum. Abandoned mausoleums were not an uncommon sight in the Eastern Kingdoms, but abandoned mausoleums far removed from _anything_ else were. There was nothing but woods and hills for miles around the crypt the innkeeper was paying them to clear out. Usually mausoleums were in graves or on properties.

Avemae gave Ty a look. They weren’t in the Darkwood and there was not a cloud in the sky above them. It should not have been dark at all. He simply spread his hands in a helpless gesture to her, equal parts a shrug of his hands as a somatic gesture for his spell. An orb of light spun into existence above his head, then split into two. One of them floated over to Avemae. The magical lights orbited their heads, creating just enough illumination for the two of them to work with. “We need the money,” he reminded her, another gesture spinning fire to life in his palm. “Let’s get it over with.”

“We’re making him pay double,” Avemae told the mage tartly, “even _if_ it just ends up being imps. Even if.” Ty didn’t argue, and a moment later the two were entering the eerie building, noting its foreign architecture. Whomever or whatever built the crypt had no association with the Alliance; the entrance and each open archway they found were sized for someone who would dwarf even the tallest male draenei or transformed worgen. The pillars that held the building up were slim and jagged, too slim and jagged to reasonably support the building that relied on them. It was a strangeness that stood out more and more to them as they cleared each successive floor of imps.

If the innkeeper had just stated the sheer _volume_ of imps they were to kill to earn their pay, Avemae wouldn’t have had her reservations about the quest. The horde seemed to be unending. Wave after wave of them seemed to come out of the darkness their magical orbs didn’t light, if not doing more improbable things like squeezing out of cracks in the stone tiles beneath their feet. Ty’s fire and arcane missiles filled the air alongside Avemae’s arrows, her expert marksmanship equally deadly to his mastery of magic. They barely had time to breathe, much less talk -- or remind each other of how odd this job was, or how they really needed the money.

A small blessing to them both.

The thirteenth floor was different-- a small, single chamber, unlike the sprawling mess each preceding floor had been. Opposite of the rounded, unnecessarily difficult stairs they had descended was a swirling green portal, an imp just bouncing out of it as Ty’s boots and Avemae’s hooves hit the floor. It shrieked and rose its hands, summoning a firebolt that fizzled a moment later when one of Avemae’s arrows took it in the throat. Though another imp was already passing through the portal to the Twisting Nether, it gave them time to survey the room. 

Runes and magic circles were etched into the floor, glowing a sickly purple that grew stronger and stronger towards its center. There squatted a gnoll, its gnarled and scarred face twisted up in concentration as he painted something on the floor with wet, bloody hands, though the source of that blood wasn’t immediately obvious. He lifted his head when Ty threw a firebolt that whizzed past it, incinerating the next imp to leave the portal. Snarling and surging to his feet, the gnoll began to wave its hands, summoning fel fire that would surely--

And then Avemae’s arrow took it in the dead center of its throat, cutting off its guttural incantation with a gurgle before toppling backwards. It was dead before it hit the ground, and as it faded off Azeroth’s mortal coil its imp summoning portal vanished. The purple glow disappeared in the same breath, leaving the room still and quiet again but for the gnoll’s death rattle.

“Anticlimactic,” Avemae murmured to herself as she lowered her bow, her ridged brow creased. It was the first word either of them had said in some time. Her hooves clopped on the stone tiles as she stepped a bit deeper into the room, glancing around but finding nothing of note. There wasn’t so much as a tattered journal laying around, waiting to explain what went awry for this to all unfold in the first place.

“A gnoll warlock. I’ve seen everything now,” Ty exhaled. They poked around the room for several minutes, but finding nothing else -- and certainly not any _loot_ \-- they left. Though Ty carefully toed over the runes out of caution, Avemae casually stepped through the last rune the gnoll had been painting.

Across the Nether, a Dreadlord seethed and raged over the gnoll’s failure to summon it. Two years of manipulations and promises had been wasted. Only a day more and he would have been summoned to Azeroth, free to do as he pleased. Yet his loss would be another demon’s gain. Incomplete, the gnoll’s summoning ritual couldn’t summon its intended target. However…

It was enough for one conniving succubus to slip through, bound to the last person to touch the ritual. WIth the gnoll dead, she knew she would be free to do as _she_ pleased. Not thirty minutes after Avemae and Ty left, the portal flared back to life and she slipped through. Her sultry smile faded when she felt something tug at her senses, a would-be master. It returned with malicious glee when she realized her master was unaware of her. Unaware of their connection, and her power to command the succubus. The succubus was not about to squander the opportunity that afforded her.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

By the time Avemae and Ty emerged from the mausoleum, it was far too late for the pair to start riding for Goldshire. Though the unnatural darkness had faded with its master’s death, a very natural night had taken its place. They had planned for that, of course, leaving their horses and traveling packs at a discreet campsite not too far from the mausoleum, a little natural shelter shielded by cliff walls and a convenient tree’s canopy. 

Horny as they were, the pair took dangerous situations seriously, and anything to do with demons and warlocks had a chance to be very dangerous indeed -- imps only or not. They weren’t about to start celebrating early, certainly not before they had even been paid. Setting up for the night and making a small meal only took them an hour. By the time it was over, they were twenty minutes from the witching hour.

It was Ty’s turn to take first watch, but when Avemae glanced over at him he was yawning, his eyelids heavy. Her lips twitched with a fond smile and she moved to perch on a stone facing their camp’s entrance. “Get a few hours,” she encouraged him, waving offhandedly in the tent’s direction.

“You sure?” the mage asked, unable to stop himself from yawning mid-question. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, but waited for her to answer him anyway.

“I’m sure,” the huntress said with a smirk. “Get in there, old man, before you grow a beard and _really_ look the part of a human wizard, yes?” He rolled her eyes and sketched a mocking bow, but smiled his sleepy appreciation anyway before ducking into the tent. Ty didn’t snore, but she was certain he was asleep in minutes. He nodded off more easily than any baby she had ever met. It was almost cute. 

After a few minutes, Avemae began to feel restless. She rose from the stone and ventured just a stone’s throw away from the camp, collecting several choice branches she had spotted while collecting firewood. They were too thick for their modest flame, but each of them would make a handful of perfect arrow shafts once she whittled them down. Their little romp through the strange mausoleum had depleted her stock of arrows considerably, and it was far more economical for her to make the shafts and fletchings herself and simply buy the heads than buy someone else’s arrows.

She dumped them at the foot of her rock and began to sit down, only to pause when she heard a branch crack. The huntress quickly lifted her chin and scanned the forest that sprawled out before her, searching for its source. It was too sharp a noise for it to be far, and it didn’t _sound_ like an animal. Animals dart away and make much more noise when they realize they’ve made such a mistake, flying quickly into fight or flight. She knew intelligent life tended to pause, waiting to see if anything around them reacted before making another decision.

The woods were quiet, dark, and still. After a moment she glanced down, realizing with a sheepish smile that the culprit had been her own hoof; she had accidentally stepped on one, and apparently it was more fragile than she had first thought. She didn’t mourn the loss, having several more to work with. After choosing one at random, she leaned down to grab it, only to find it snapping under another hoof. One that wasn’t hers. Avemae knew she was in trouble the moment she saw a hint of the creature’s toned red leg that she was in trouble. Even so, she very slowly lifted her chin, subconsciously expecting to soon lock eyes with the demon that stood before her. And at that moment, one of them would spring into action--

Avemae’s eyes stopped at the demon’s waist, widening considerably. Her mouth opened, her full lips moving wordlessly. The draenei huntress had encountered several succubi in her adventures, but she had never seen one so brazenly naked. They always wore something; always skimpy, of course, but never _naked_. This one’s nudity was a first, and a real surprise. What actually shocked her was what hung between her legs: a long, thick horse cock, far larger than anything that had ever been inside her holes. 

It twitched, starting to stir with ready life as a rush of blood began to engorge it. Avemae’s eyes trailed up, past the perfect hips and toned stomach many women would kill for. She continued to hike her gaze higher and higher, pausing but not staying on the demon’s full, impossibly perky tits or their dark nipples. Their eyes finally met. The succubus wore a cruel smirk on her impossibly beautiful face, her glee plain at having gotten the drop on the huntress. 

Avemae had only a moment to look at the demon’s face. Her short horns were understated compared to Avemae’s own, pointing up and out rather than flaring back. Long, unfairly silky black hair fell in a long curtain down her back. Yet Avemae’s eyes were drawn to the succubus’ full lips and the implicit _promise_ they seemed to have. She could hear her heartbeat racing, a thunderous _thump thump thump_ in her ears, and her conscious mind knew she needed to get away. Her adrenaline surged, yet a small tingle at the base of her neck compelled her to stay.

“Oh,” the huntress said in a small voice, her tone inexplicably breathless as sheer base need took her over. She could feel her pussy begin to grow damp and her nipples pebble into stiff peaks. “Fuck.” A hazy lust fell over her resistant, conscious mind as the succubus’ charm took effect. With horror, she realized she was about to become completely pliant to the demon’s whims.

Before it settled in, the succubus took hold of her equine member in one hand and slapped Avemae clean across the face with its hot, stiff shaft, making her squeal in surprise. Already off balance from being caught unaware, she fell from her perch and tumbled into the dirt. With a gasp, she slowly pushed to her hands and knees. She still had some autonomy and with it, a chance to get out of this situation. If she could just make enough noise to wake Ty up…

Before she could scramble up, she saw the succubus’ hoof before her again. “A fitting place for a little draenei slut,” the naked, glorious demon cooed softly, grabbing Avemae’s horns the same way Ty had the previous night. “Don’t fret, my little pet. Your friend is sound asleep,” she promised as she took a step back and pulled Avemae up and forward, making her get on her knees against her will.

“Fuck--” the huntress _tried_ to retort. Part of her regretted the impulsive decision right away. The other part of her, the part of her dominated by the succubus’ charm magic, was grateful for the far too large member being thrusted into her whore mouth, preventing her rudeness and putting it to good use. 

“If you behave, perhaps,” the red demon teased, her eyes flashing with malicious heat. Slowly but surely, she pushed the thick cock deeper and deeper into the draenei, nowhere close to hilting her cock by the time her equine length was inches into Avemae’s throat. It shouldn’t have fit, but it did. As well trained as Avemae’s gag reflex was, it fought and thrashed against the intruder slowly sinking into her. It accomplished nothing but squeezing and spasming around the succubus’ cock just like her cunt would, making its owner let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Tears welled in Avemae’s eyes as they wrenched shut, and they stayed shut when the demon began to pull her cock back.

Her whole body rocked when the succubus thrusted back down her throat. “You _are_ a good little cocksucker, aren’t you?” the demon teased. The breathy moan that followed made it terribly clear how much she was enjoying Avemae’s airhole, and she didn’t miss a single beat when she began thrusting in earnest. She didn’t even miss a beat when the thrusts had Avemae falling back off her knees and on to her ass in the dirt, simply stepping forward with it and continuing to ravage one of nature’s unintended holes. 

The worst -- or maybe best -- thing about it was how Avemae’s body reacted to the violation, her cunt twitching just like her throat did every time the succubus thrusted. The idea of cumming from getting facefucked by a demon was a ridiculous one, yet it became an unavoidable reality to the huntress, whose body soon began to writhe and shiver. Having decided to go commando that day, her flushed pussy gushed against her bodysuit’s latex, one orgasm beginning to blur into the next for the poor woman. The part of her mind that _had_ resisted the charm spell was soon screaming yes with the rest of her mind and all of her body.

She could only bring herself to open her eyes again when she felt the cock begin to slide out of her throat, staring up through her teary eyes as it drew away from her. The succubus reached down and grabbed her like a child. Breathless and barely able to remember _how_ to breathe, Avemae nevertheless let out a small squeak when the succubus flipped her around and draped her out, bent over the rock she had been perched on. “Oh,” the demon laughed as her exploring fingers found the zipper to Avemae’s bodysuit. “Ease of access. How wonderful,” she exclaimed with heartfelt delight, pulling it back towards her until the purple huntress’ twin holes were vulnerable and exposed.

“Please,” Avemae begged without thinking, her voice both breathless and hoarse.

“Please what, my little draenei whore?” the demon cooed back, already knowing the answer, already rubbing the flat head of her horse cock against the other woman’s snatch.

“Please,” she bit out without a moment of hesitation. “F-fuck me. Fuck me, mistress, fuck me!” She was loud enough that she _should_ have startled Ty’s horse awake or the mage himself, not that she meant to. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was the cock about to claim her pussy for the evening.

It began to spear her wide open, her mixed pain and pleasure far greater than any other sensation Avemae had ever felt before. The aftershocks of her string of facefucking orgasms still rolled through her body; her limbs felt weak, and she was scarce able to move. She should have stiffened and squirmed with what was inside her, but all Avemae could do was lay there and take it. Every single inch of it.

She groaned out as the flat head neared her cervix, dimly aware of her new mistress leaning down and brushing Avemae’s hair away from the base of her neck. The huntress felt something wet there, like a kiss right atop her spine, and then a warm tickle as the succubus whispered _something_. She could feel the magic, could feel it--

When her abrupt and intense orgasm hit, she blacked out and felt nothing more at all. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

“Avemae? You okay?” Though the draenei woman wanted nothing more than to keep her eyes squeezed shut, Ty shaking her awake all but forced her to open them. The world around her was a bleary sight through her wet eyes, and also much brighter than it should have been.

“Y-yeah,” the huntress croaked to the mage, starting to push herself up from her bent position on unsteady hooves. “I’m fine,” she mumbled hoarsely, trying to blink her eyes dry. Remnants of her dream came to her, bits and pieces that couldn’t quite form a clear picture of what it was. Probably for the best. Her sex dreams could get pretty out there, and were never worth dwelling on.

“I know I was tired, but you really didn’t need to keep watch all night,” he told her, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. That sounded right. That must have been what happened.

“Couldn’t bring myself to wake you up,” Avemae replied in a whisper, finding her throat too raw to speak any louder than that. Was that what happened? It sounded right. It certainly aligned with her recollection of the night, which was admittedly fuzzy. “I think I need some water.” Her legs unsteady, she started towards the tent, trying to ignore the terrible ache in her pelvis. How hard had Ty fucked her the other day that it was bothering her now? She’d have to take the next few days easy. She tried to ignore the fact that she could still feel cum deep in her cunt, rationalizing it as the remains of yesterday morning’s quickie when she knew better. Something felt off to her. She tried to ignore that, too.

She didn’t know just how hard the next few days would be for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
